Storybrooke Chatroom
by blackstar48
Summary: Storybrooke gets a chatroom. Everyone has signed up for it. But there is one mysterious user out there... and the residents of Storybrooke are willing to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The Storybrooke Chatroom

Chapter 1

**Summary: Storybrooke gets a chatroom. Everyone has signed up for it. But there is one mysterious user out there... and the residents of Storybrooke are willing to find out who it is.**

**Author's Note: This fic takes place when the curse is broken. Sorry for those who are reading "Broken Promises". The final chapter will be up soon. But I cannot guarantee that it will be up this week. I am so sorry. But here, I'll try to make up for it! Enjoy!**

_cobras_n_vipers has signed in._

cobras_n_vipers: hey. is there anyone to talk 2?

_Rubies-r-Red has signed in._

Rubies-r-Red: Oh hi Henry. :)

cobras_n_vipers: Ruby! Or is it Red now?

Rubies-r-Red: Whatever u prefer, kiddo.

cobras_n_vipers: ok, ruby then. Hey, how's granny?

Rubies-r-Red: Granny's just fine... it's almost full moon tho, so I guess it's almost time 4 me 2 release my inner wolf out...

cobras_n_vipers: oh... we'll still be there for u thou ruby when it's full moon!

Rubies-r-Red: Thanks 4 the support, Henry! 3 ur the best kiddo out there.

_RedLeatherSwan has signed in._

RedLeatherSwan: Henry! Ruby! How's everything there?

Rubies-r-Red: Oh hi Em! Nothin much, just chattin' with the kiddo here.

cobras_n_vipers: Hey mom.

RedLeatherSwan: Hey kiddo. Don't u have school 2morrow?

cobras_n_vipers: um... yeah. So?

RedLeatherSwan: I don't want u to wake up late just because u stayed up all night on the computer. c'mon kid, time for bed.

cobras_n_vipers: PLEASE CAN I STAY UP 4 10 MORE MINS?! PLEASE?

Rubies-r-Red: c'mon Ems... let the kid stay up! ;p

RedLeatherSwan: ok FINE. Henry I just don't want Regina knowing I let u stay up late. She'll kill me for that.

_ReginaMills has signed in._

cobras_n_vipers: oh.

Rubies-r-Red: Ah.. um...

RedLeatherSwan: ...Hi.

cobras_n_vipers: oh, nice username mom.

ReginaMills: Why thank you, Henry. Shouldn't you be in your bed at this time? Or did _RedLeatherSwan_ suggest otherwise?

Rubies-r-Red: I should just...go.

_Rubies-r-Red has signed out._

RedLeatherSwan: Uh Regina? Let me explain.

ReginaMills: Explain what, Miss Swan? Explain the fact that you aren't even capable of taking care of MY son?

RedLeatherSwan: OK. 1st things first: CUT THE FORMAL CRAP. WE ARE AT A CHATROOM, NOT A CITY HALL. 2nd thing: Let loose and enjoy, as Henry is enjoying it! nuff said right there. ;p

ReginaMills: OK, first thing: YOU WILL NOT BOSS ME AROUND, MISS SWAN! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO DO. Second thing: Henry has school tomorrow, and because I am perfectly capable of taking care of my son, I am going to make him go to bed.

cobras_n_vipers: GEEZ! I'M STILL IN HERE, MOM! kno what? I'm out.

_cobras_n_vipers has signed out._

RedLeatherSwan: Look at what YOU DID!

ReginaMills: Oh so it's all my fault now, is it?

RedLeatherSwan: YES IT IS. DAMMIT, I'M OUT OF HERE.

_RedLeatherSwan has signed out._

ReginaMills: How immature of her! Running away from her problems...

_SnowBlanchard has signed in._

SnowBlanchard: (sees Regina's username on the screen)

oh...uhm. I should go now...

_SnowBlanchard has signed out._

ReginaMills: This is so frustrating.

_ReginaMills has signed out._

_*3 hours later*_

* * *

_RedLeatherSwan has signed in._

_Rubies-r-Red has signed in._

_SnowBlanchard has signed in._

Rubies-r-Red: i know it's late already but i wanted 2 make sure she was gone.

SnowBlanchard: Who? Oh, nvm.

RedLeatherSwan: Regina.

SnowBlanchard: I kno, right? I entered the chatroom...and she was there. I logged out right away.

_Love_strength has signed in._

SnowBlanchard: oh hi!

Love_Strength: Hi. I'm kind of new at this...

RedLeatherSwan: Oh! Don't worry... it's rlly easy to do this. u can post whatever u want. we're all friends here.

Rubies-r-Red: yeah! btw, I'm Ruby, in case u didn't know already ;)

SnowBlanchard: RUBY! STOP FLIRTING!

Rubies-r-Red: Hey! That was NOT my intention...

RedLeatherSwan: Uh listen, just ignore them, Love_Strength.

SnowBlanchard: Sorry bout that, guys.

Rubies-r-Red: I'm really sorry...

SnowBlanchard: I like ur username, Love_Strength. U know it's strange. Cause someone said to me before that "love is the most powerful magic of all."

Rubies-r-Red: Lemme guess. Charming right?

SnowBlanchard: Actually no. It was from someone who I loved and trusted very much.

Love_Strength: I chose this because I believe love is strength. 3

SnowBlanchard: You're right.

Rubies-r-Red: I didn't catch your name! What's ur name, Love_Strength?!

Love_Strength: Aw. I feel flattered that u want 2 know my name.

SnowBlanchard: What is it?

Love_Strength: Sorry... I can't tell u.

Rubies-r-Red: Why not?

Love_Strength: DUH. Privacy policy ppl!

Rubies-r-Red: Oh, but we are all friends here!

Love_Strength: Look. I gotta go. It's almost midnight. Nope, it's PAST midnight. Ciao x

SnowBlanchard: Oh. Wow Look at THAT.

_Love_Strength has signed out._

RedLeatherSwan: That went rather... awks.

SnowBlanchard: What's awks?!

RedLeatherSwan: *sighs* AWKWARD.

SnowBlanchard: Right. Oh! Emma, don't u find it _awks_ that we're living in the same house yet we're chatting in a chatroom?

Rubies-r-Red: LOL yeah. It is!

RedLeatherSwan: Guys. I think I may know who "Love_Strength" is...

SnowBlanchard: Who?

Rubies-r-Red: Yeah, who is it?

RedLeatherSwan: uhm... I have suspicions... I'm not 100% sure yet...

Rubies-r-Red: Hmm...

SnowBlanchard: You know what's strange? I feel like I've known this person before... I just can't tell who it is. It's like someone from the past that I lost came back just to talk to us. I feel like I know who it is.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am very sorry if the characters are OOC and if the chat was awkward. I plan on making this fic at least 3 chapters long. Oh and each chapter will alternate between chatroom chapters and normal chapters. Any suggestions? Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** WOW! Thanks for the reviews! I really love getting feedback. Thank you all so much! Here is the second chapter of Storybrooke Chatroom. Remember, this chapter does not take place in the chatroom! Oh and I don't own OUaT...and I never will. ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Emma woke up with a shooting pain on her forehead._ Stupid thing!_ _What was the point of staying up again? Oh, right. The chatroom thing. _Emma groaned as she realized that it was almost 12 pm.

_Great, Emma. Way to go. Nice example you're setting up for Henry. Staying up in an ungodly hour. Gossiping too, last night? Geez. What a great model you are Emma._

Then she remembered her argument with Regina last night. Once again, Emma groaned as she realized that Regina was right. She was not even capable of taking care of herself, let alone Henry. But she wouldn't admit that to her. Ever. She took a peek at her window, sighing as she saw the sun shining brightly.

"Mary Margar-" _It's Snow, not Mary Margaret. Wait- is it mom? Whatever._

"Snow?" Emma called out. No response.

"Snow?" she tried again, but to her dissapointment there was still no response. Soon Emma got up from her bed. Still groaning in pain, Emma walked in the kitchen, hoping to see Mary Margaret. Unfortunately there was nobody in the room. But she did notice a piece of paper hanging by the fridge with a cheap-looking flower magnet. Emma rolled her eyes. _Typical Mary Margaret...or Snow. _She rushed to the fridge, silently cursing and hissing as she stubbed her right toe on the way to the fridge.

Emma grabbed the note on the fridge and sat on the counter. On the paper was Mary Margaret's neat "teacher" printing. It read:

_Emma,_

_Sorry to leave you in the apartment by yourself. But you were sleeping very soundly, _

_so Henry, Charming and I decided to not bother you. We are at Grannys. Come_

_call us if you need anything! Oh and don't forget that conversation last night! I_

_love you so much Emma!_

_Love,_

_Snow/Mary Margaret (Mom)_

By the time she was done reading the note, Emma's face had turned red at the humiliation of being "babied" up by Snow. Emma, still hissing out in pain from stubbing her toe, made her way to her closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and her trademark red leather jacket, and made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

When Emma made her way to Granny's her tummy began to rumble.

_Ah... at least I'm here. _

Ruby approached Emma with a knowing look. "Hey Emma," she greeted cheerfully. "What can I get you?"

"A hangover cure for a midnight chat room would be fine, Ruby." Emma said jokingly. "No... actually how about hot cocoa with-"

"-cinnamon?" Ruby interrupted, still smiling. Emma nodded.

"Coming right up!"

Emma spotted Mary Margaret and David with Henry in a booth. She walked over to them. Snow was the first to notice Emma.

"Oh hey! You got my note." she said. Emma shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"Why did you get up so late though, mom?" Henry suddenly piped up. Emma gave Snow a look of disbelief, and in return Snow gave Henry a "please-be-quiet" look.

Emma yawned. "Oh...nothing." Snow suddenly coughed.

"Oh Snow! What happened?!" Ruby said as she came in with Emma's hot cocoa. She placed it on the table and winked at Emma. _What is she up to?_

"Ruby! It's just- I choked on my coffee." Snow lied. Ruby raised her eyebrows. "O...kay." Then, Ruby went back to her work serving customers. Emma grabbed her mug of hot cocoa, noticing a sticky note. It read:

_Emma,_

_Talk to me right after my shift. ASAP._

_-Ruby_

Emma groaned again. "Why, Emma?" David said. "Nothing- it's just the chat room thing."

"Wait a minute-" Henry said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You stayed up late chatting with Ruby, didn't you? That's why you woke up late!"

"No Henry, that's not it," Emma half lied. It was partially true, though. But she didn't chat with just Ruby. She chatted with Snow, Ruby... and that mysterious person. And she stayed up trying to think of who "Love_Strength" was.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Henry wasn't convinced one bit.

"Okay fine. That's partially why I stayed up late. But I wasn't the only one who did it! Snow-Mary Margaret did, too! And Ruby!" Emma confessed.

"Grandma?!" Henry said, feigning a hurt look. "You were on this too?"

The look on Mary Margaret's face was priceless.

"Henry, it's not what you think it is!" Her face had turned beet red and her eyes were wide open. "It was uh, important. Yeah, it was. Right Emma?" Mary Margaret nudged Emma secretly.

"Uh yeah. And Henry, you should never just jump in adult conversations. It may be some things you might not want to hear." Emma said. Then she suddenly realized that it was 12:30 pm. Ruby's shift was over.

"I gotta go now guys," Emma declared, eyeing the clock.

"Oh? And why is that?" David said knowingly.

"I have to talk to Ruby." Emma said pointedly. David nodded. "Right. Okay, see you soon kiddo."

"Hey! I am not a kid!" Emma pouted. But Mary Margaret and David were laughing. "We were just messing around with you Emma!"

Emma shook her head. "You're paying for my hot chocolate!" Then she ran to the door.

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with my mom," Henry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

* * *

"Right. What was so important to you that I have to talk to you ASAP?" Emma said jokingly as she approached Ruby outside of the restaurant. "Well, you don't have to pay for your orders every time you go to Grannys," Ruby began. Then her face turned devilish. "That is,IF you tell me who you think 'Love_Strength' is!"

"Oh come on! I thought you were over that already!" Emma said in disbelief.

"Emma!" Ruby pleaded. "Come on, tell me! It'll be between just the three of us. And I promise, you don't ever have to pay for another order at Grannys. Free of charge."

Emma's eyes widened. "What...do you mean by the 'three of us'?!"

"Snow's in this too." she suddenly realized. _Of course. That's why she wanted me to come to Grannys. _

__"Well, duh!" Ruby said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Only the three of us were chatting with that mysterious guy."

"Why are you questioning me?" Emma asked. "Snow said that she might know who it is! So why don't you go ask her!" Ruby shook her head. "No Emma. You have good instincts. You're pretty good at guessing, I know it."

"Okay. Fine," Emma sighed in defeat. "I'll tell you who I think it is. But Ruby, this is only between us and Snow. Got it?"

Ruby nodded eagerly.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I- I think it's...Belle."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Storybrooke Chatroom Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter will make it up to you! I know this is totally random, but the cast of OUaT were at PaleyFest on Sunday! BEST CAST EVER, JUST SAYIN'.**

**OUaT is not mine...**

* * *

Previously...

_"I-I think it's Belle..."_

* * *

Ruby looked at Emma with shocked eyes. Then her face lit up with a smile. "Of course it's Belle," Ruby said, gushing.

Emma stared at Ruby. "But it's just a guess!"

"But Emma," Ruby said earnestly. "you're right. It's Belle- think of it. 'Love_Strength' is a name Belle would definitely pick! Not to mention the part when she says that she's new at this. Belle doesn't know how to use the laptop- and I really hope that Gold's teaching her- but it makes perfect sense!"

Emma's mind was swirling with the information Ruby hit her with. "O..okay then. But we have to talk to 'Love_Strength' first. You know, ask her about her favourite hobbies and stuff like that."

"Alright," Ruby said in a sing-song voice. Then she lowered her voice. "We have to be discreet about this though. Only the three of us can know about this."

_What does she mean by the "three" of them?_

And then it hit Emma. Of course, it was Snow/Mary Margaret who would know about it too.

"Deal." Emma said firmly.

Ruby grinned. Then Ruby's grin wiped off her face almost immediately, to be replaced by a look of genuine fear. Emma turned around and saw Regina walking towards them.

"Oh, my shift is over now Ems. Catch you later-"

And Ruby dashed back into the diner, leaving Emma with her mouth wide open. Emma felt the presence of the former mayor around her.

"Ms. Swan? A word please." Emma gulped, remembering the events that happened in the chat room.

"Yeah? What is it?" Emma replied.

"Take some advice from me," the dark haired woman said. "Be a good influence for Henry. Make sure that you are a good role model for_ my son._"

Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. _What does that mean?!_

As if Regina read Emma's thoughts, she said, "That means that you don't gossip about other residents of the town. I may not be the mayor of Storybrooke anymore, but that does not give you the advantage of talking about other residents of Storybrooke."

Well at least Emma could really see that Regina was starting to change for Henry.

_Wait... Ruby and I were most definitely NOT gossiping- and how does she know-?_

"How did you know that Ruby and I were talking?" Emma tested her.

Regina gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not stupid, Ms. Swan. I saw and heard you two talking about Belle."

_Oh right. But Ruby and I were not that loud with our conversations, were we?_

"You two were not as discreet as you thought you would be," Regina smirked. Emma's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Well, have a good day Ms. Swan." Finally, the former queen was out of Emma's space.

Regina entered the diner, only to have Snow rushing out of the restaurant seconds later, dragging Charming and Henry along with her.

"Emma!" she said breathlessly. "Let's get out of here. Like right now, come on! Hustle! Hustle!" Snow looked frantic.

She saw Charming and Henry exchanging amused looks at Snow's outburst.

* * *

In her apartment with her Granny, Ruby sat in the living room. She had her red laptop on her lap, and she logged on to the Storybrooke Chat-Room. She saw someone named "Hookk" online. Curious, Ruby typed up, "Hook? Srsly?!"_  
_

Hook replied with, "Wel helo there, young las."

Ruby frowned. Hook doesn't know how to spell? She knew she had to let Emma know about _that_.

"Don't u know how 2 spell?" she typed up. "Wat's a spell? Magic?" was his reply. Ruby groaned and signed off. _Stupid hook...__  
_

* * *

Regina sat on her bed, with her Dell laptop on her lap. She logged on to the chat room. She saw that "SnowBlanchard" was online. She smirked, knowing that she would scare Snow off the chat room.

"Hello, dearest stepdaughter," she typed down.

In Mary Margaret's apartment, Snow choked on her hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked out, not believing what just happened. Henry raced to Snow with an amused and concerned look. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, fighting back his laughter as he watched Snow whose eyes looked dilated.

"She-talked-to me-I have to-log-off-" Snow spluttered as she quickly logged off. "I don't want-to-chat with her!"

"Who is '_her_?" Henry asked skeptically. Snow looked sheepish for a moment before whispering, "R..Regina..." Henry laughed in amusement. "Seriously?! It's just mom, what do you expect she'll do- turn you into a frog over the internet?"

"No, Henry that's not it!" she pouted. "Please. It's just private business."

"Yeah right..." Henry whispered.

"I'm sorry- what was that, young man?" Snow asked playfully, hands on her hips. Henry coughed. "Nothing, nothing..." he lied smoothly. _Why is everyone acting so weird today?_

* * *

Back at the mansion, Regina waited impatiently for Snow's response. "How dare she not reply to me..." she muttered.

Several minutes ticked by, and Regina was extremely pissed. "Damn you Snow!" She threw her laptop off her lap, and it crashed on the carpet. She cursed silently. Regina quickly grabbed the laptop from the carpet and put it back on her lap.

She saw that Henry was online. Well that seemed to lift her mood. Regina smiled at the thought of being able to chat with Henry. _Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad._

"Hello Henry!" she typed down.

A few seconds later, her son replied with "Hi mom." Her face lightened up at Henry's use of her name. "I miss you so much," she typed down.

"Me too..." was Henry's reply. Both Henry and Regina sat looking at the screen, waiting for one of them to start a conversation. After a few minutes, both of them gave up.

"Mom I got to go. It's almost time for dinner. Bye."

Before Regina could even type down "I love you," Henry had logged off. She felt a pang in her heart- as if someone had ripped it out of her chest.

Regina slowly logged off and turned the laptop off. She wiped the tears that were slowly trailing down her face. She crawled into her bed, not bothering to remove any makeup on her face.

She sobbed quietly as she curled up into a fetal position.

"I miss you so much Henry..."

And Regina Mills kept on crying until she fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**STORYBROOKE CHATROOM CH 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATES. I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT UP FOR ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I JUST HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. THERE ARE SOME REALLY BIG REVEALS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**OUAT isn't mine. *sighs***

* * *

The sun rose bright and shiny on a beautiful morning in Storybrooke. While everyone thought it was a beautiful day, Regina did not. If anything, she felt super sad and vulnerable.

Regina opened her eyes. She eyed her clock. 9: 05 am. Great, she slept in. Her dark eyes were still puffy and red from crying last night. She quickly summoned some pain reliever for her throbbing headache with a wave of her hand.

_I hope this day's better than yesterday..._

Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring. Quickly, Regina made her down the stairs and headed for the door. She opened the door.

It was _her son. _Regina's face suddenly lit up with great happiness.

"Henry..." she said happily.

Henry shuffled his feet nervously. "Hi mom." She narrowed her eyes, looking at Henry. He looked troubled.

"Oh, Henry!" she gasped. "What's wrong?"

Henry looked down as though he was guilty or hiding something. Regina knew all too well when there was something wrong with Henry.

"Please, Henry, Tell me what's wrong." Regina repeated more softly.

Henry took a deep breath. "I-it's them. Mary- Snow and Emma. They're acting all strange... they keep staying up late and they are so loud discussing about this mysterious user on the chat room."

Regina gritted her teeth. _Staying with those people weren't a good idea after all._ She put on the warmest smile for Henry.

"How would you like to spend the day with me?"

Henry smiled back in return.

* * *

The blonde woman got up from her bed and yawned. She slept late again, chatting with Ruby. Her tummy rumbled. _Time for breakfast at Grannys. I'll get Henry._

"Hey, kid! Henry!" Emma called out to Henry. No response. _Not this again!_

"Emma, what's up? What are you doing?" Snow asked as she entered the room. Emma groaned in frustration. "Henry. Where is he?"

"In his bed," was her mother's reply. To reassure Emma, she said, "I'll check on him."

"Please do..."

After a few seconds Snow yelled out, "HENRY!" Snow rushed to Emma's room, panicking.

"What?"

Snow's breathing was shallow and she looked more distressed than ever before. "It's Henry... oh, Emma..."

Now Emma was really getting impatient and confused. "What is it?!"

"Henry's not here."

Emma's jaw dropped open in shock. "Oh hell no," she muttered. Emma didn't bother to change her pajamas. She just grabbed her jacket and boots and headed out the door. Before she left, she told Snow, "I'll find him!"

She rushed out of the apartment. Emma knew exactly where he was. _I'll find you kiddo. _

Emma rushed past the diner, and ran into Archie and Pongo. "Oh-oh my gosh, I'm sorry Archie!" she apologized as she bumped her shoulder on him. "No problem Emma," he said, smiling. He did not seem to notice Emma in her pajamas, rather than her usual skinny jeans.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he looked at the clock tower.

"I...yeah, it is,"Emma replied. Then she realized that she still had to look for Henry. _Crap._

"See you Archie!" she said as she ran past him.

"Beautiful day indeed," said Archie as he watched Emma sprinting down the street. "Let's go Pongo!"

* * *

Henry's laughter filled the kitchen as he started mixing the batter for his chocolate cupcakes. Regina was next to him, smiling. She was happy at last. Henry was willing to spend some quality time with_ his mother_. At this thought, Regina let out a warm genuine laugh. Henry turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing... I'm just grateful that you're here with the _Evil Queen_."

Her son's grin dropped to the floor, replaced with concern on his face. "You're not evil anymore, I can see that," Henry smiled at her. Then his eyes got sad again as he whispered but only loud enough for Regina to hear, "I wish everyone could see that you changed."

"Oh Henry..." Regina was touched that Henry was supporting her. "Thank you." Regina pulled Henry in for a tight hug. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Henry. I wouldn't trade you for the world, you're the only one in here who accepts me for who I really am."

Just then, they both heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it Henry. Just stay here," Regina instructed. Henry did what he was told, so he just sat down as Regina opened the door. It revealed Emma Swan, her blonde hair messy._ Probably from running, _Regina assumed.

The dark haired woman took a deep breath before saying, "Miss Swan. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. It's Henry. I assume that he's here with you, right?" The blonde did not seem angry at all. Regina cracked a real smile. "Yeah... Henry is here. Baking."

"Can I come in? I just wanna say a few things to him." Regina motioned her head to invite her inside the mansion. Emma came in, immediately seeing Henry. "Kid!" she called out to him. "I was so worried-where were you? How come you didn't leave a note at least?"

Henry looked down at the floor. "Sorry mom. It's just that things are kinda off with you guys. With you and Grandma, and also Ruby."

Emma looked apologetic too. "I apologize too, kid. It's just there's something going on here in Storybrooke. I don't want you to be a part of the mess we've created for you kid. You don't deserve that, and I really am sorry for making you run away."

Regina listened to their conversation. She thought that letting Henry stay with them would not be best for her son. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence to the mother and son.

"I know things are not running the way it should be right now at your place,_ Emma, _so I was thinking about letting Henry stay with me until things resolve back to the way it used to be." Regina said kindly. "But you also get to see Henry whenever you want to," she also added quickly to reassure the blonde woman that she's not depriving her from seeing Henry.

Emma smiled genuinely at the former mayor. "Geez, thanks Regina." She was glad that she can finally get along with her son's adoptive mother- they were finally having a civil conversation without trying to kill each other. "Oh, and yeah. Henry can stay with you. That's fine with me."

"Thank you, Miss Swan- Emma," the brunette woman corrected herself. "I'm glad we can be civil with one another."

"Me too. I should probably get going." Emma said.

"Bye ma!" Henry said cheerfully.

Emma started to head back to the door when she heard a voice call out, "Wait!"

She turned around to see Regina running to her. "Regina? Why are you running?" Emma questioned her. Regina finally caught up with her. She looked like she was struggling to say something. "Regina what is it?"

"I'm sorry!" the dark haired woman suddenly said. Emma was confused. What was she apologizing for?

As if she read her thoughts, Regina said, "I am sorry for everything that has happened between us. I'm sorry for yesterday, for snapping at you and making you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry for not allowing you to see Henry when you're allowing me to. I owe you a lot. I'm just- I feel guilty for everything. I'm not very good at apologizing, yet here I am. So, here it goes." Regina's eyes began filling up with tears again as she continued.

"I shouldn't have threatened you when you got here- I was just afraid that I would lose control of everything I've fought so hard to build. I just... I really am sorry Emma." Then Regina looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Emma's eyes.

Emma was speechless. She has never heard or seen the usually uptight woman break down in front of her. "Hey..." she said kindly. "That's alright- I forgive you. Hell, I have already forgiven you long ago when the curse broke and when I saw how you looked at Henry with love when we came through the portal. So yes, I forgive you."

Regina was now able to look Emma in the eyes. For sure, she saw forgiveness in her eyes.

"Thank you Emma." Then to Emma's big surprise, Regina leaned in front of Emma and embraced her. It was a sign of starting fresh and new. Then they let go of the hug.

"Can we just...start over? As friends?" Regina asked sheepishly.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. For sure. Besides, it would be great for Henry to see his adoptive mother getting along with his biological mom, right?"

Regina just laughed. "Yes, it is."

"I should really get going now." Emma replied. "This is really great, us getting along."

The brunette woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

Snow and Ruby were at the diner, talking about the chatroom. "So Belle is the mysterious person in the chatroom?" Snow asked. Ruby nodded.

"So how do we get her to admit that she's 'Love_Strength'?" Snow wondered. Ruby shrugged. Right on cue, Belle walked in the diner. She walked over to Ruby and Snow.

"Hi guys!" Belle greeted happily. "Can I have a- what's that called again? Oh right, the cheeseburger. Can I have a cheeseburger, Ruby?"

"Yeah, for sure. I'll let Granny know!" Then Ruby went off to the kitchens to Granny. Soon, Snow and Belle were alone. There was a very awkward silence between them. "Hi Snow." Belle began. Snow smiled in return. "Uh so have you heard about that new Storybrooke Chatroom?" she asked Belle.

"Oh yes! It's really fun, chatting with people." Belle replied. Then she scrunched up her nose. "But you know, there's this mysterious person in the chatroom. Everyone knows who everyone is, except for this one user."

Snow was now intrigued. "What's the username?"

"I'm pretty sure it was 'Love_Strength' or something like that."

The blood drained from Snow's cheeks. "You-you're not 'Love_Strength'?" Snow stammered. "Of course not!" Belle said. "I use Rumple's account! Actually, he said he would help me create my own account today!"

Snow could only say, "Oh..."

Ruby came in with cheeseburger and handed it to Belle. "Here you go Belle." Belle took out her purse and gave Ruby a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you Ruby," Belle said happily. "I have to go now. See you guys!" Belle walked out of the diner.

The moment Belle left, Snow turned to Ruby.

"Ruby..." said Snow through gritted teeth. Snow leaned over to whisper something in Ruby's ear. The waitress' eyes widened in shock.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

"Hey mom?" Henry called out as he made his way to Regina's room. "Can I borrow your laptop?" He came in to see Regina using the laptop. "Oh, never mind, you can go use it." Henry's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh Henry, it's okay. Go ahead." She handed the black laptop to Henry.

"Thank you mom." Henry said. Regina shrugged. "It's no problem at all."

Henry stepped out of the room with the laptop and went to his room. He logged on to the Storybrooke chatroom. The first thing he saw was the username "Love_Strength".

Curious, Henry typed down,** "Hello."**

After a few seconds, there was a reply. It said,** "Hi ;),"**

**"My day's going gr8 right now. How's urs?"** Henry typed down. The reply came within a few seconds.

It read,** "Oh it's going well, 2. Probably the best day i've had in awhile."**

**"Why's that?"** Henry asked as he typed down the question.

**"Things are going well."** That was the reply.

**"wat a coincidence. same too!"** Henry replied on the screen.

**"Hey I gotta go now,"** was "Love_Strength"'s reply after chatting with Henry for 15 minutes.

**"Ok. Chat w u soon."** Henry typed down.

Henry logged off and went on to YouTube. Henry went to watch some Harry Potter clips when he realized that the battery meter was only at 7%. He got up and brought the laptop to his mom's room. He decided to use the laptop in his mom's room instead. He plugged the charger in and continued watching videos on YouTube again. Henry decided to leave a private message to "Love_Strength". So he logged back on to the Storybrooke Chatroom.

He went to "Love_Strength"'s profile. He clicked on "Private Messaging" and began typing down his little message. He typed down,

**"Hey Love_Strength. I loved chatting with u. Ur really fun 2 talk 2. Hope to chat some more! :) - Henry**

****Henry hit send. Suddenly, Regina's phone went off. Henry didn't realize that Regina's phone was on the side table in her room. He went to check her phone. Maybe it was an emergency. He quickly grabbed her phone and saw that it was just a message bar on the screen. Heny gasped when he saw the message sent to Regina.

It read,

**"Hey Love_Strength. I loved chatting with u. Ur really fun 2 talk 2. Hope to chat some more! :) - Henry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: KUDOS TO THOSE WHO GUESSED THAT REGINA WAS LOVE _STRENGTH. HOW DID YOU GUYS MANAGE TO FIGURE THAT OUT? AND ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER! **

***CAN WE JUST FORGET THAT GREG AND TAMARA WENT TO STORYBROOKE? AND LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT REGINA DIDN'T GET MANIPULATED BY CORA AGAIN IN EPISODE 2X12. ***

**I DON'T OWN OUAT. IF I DID, HENRY WOULDN'T BE LASHING OUT AT REGINA ALL THE TIME.**

Henry took a step back. _Why did mom get my message that I sent to "Love_Strength? Unless… oh no. It's her. She's "Love_Strength". But I thought she stopped with the lying._

At that moment, Henry heard Regina calling his name.

"Henry?" She asked as she came in the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in your room-"

Regina saw Henry holding her phone. Henry looked both confused and angry.

"Mom?" he whispered slowly. "I thought you were done with the lying."

Regina was confused. She was positive that she hadn't lied to Henry. "What are you talking about, Henry?"

Henry showed Regina her phone. It had the message from Henry to "Love_Strength".

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked in a blank tone. "I thought you stopped lying to me, to everybody… but I guess I was wrong. I feel stupid for trusting you."

"Henry," she said shakily, holding up her hands as if to stop him from running. "I can explain…"

_"Explain?"_ Henry yelled out. "Explain what, exactly? The fact that you have been lying to me the whole entire time about who you really are in this chat room? Enjoying yourself with the fact that everyone in this town is going crazy trying to figure out who 'Love_Strength' is? They want to know because they think that the mysterious person might be some psychopath trying to manipulate everyone in here! But I guess that you like causing trouble in this town!"

Angry tears boiled up in Henry's eyes. He took a deep breath. _"You really are the Evil Queen," _he said, shaking his head.

Regina was shocked. This was definitely not the way she wanted to spend her time with her son.

"Henry…" she said, reaching out to touch his face. Henry shuddered at the contact.

Without any warning, Henry sprinted out of the room. "Henry, don't leave, please! Just let me explain!" Regina pleaded helplessly.

The dark haired woman burst out of the room, searching for Henry. But he was nowhere in sight. Panic made its way into her brain. _What if he runs away again? This time, for sure he'll leave me and never come back. _Regina let out a heart-wrenching sob. She can't afford to lose her son. Not now, not when he's only just starting to trust her again….

She ran out of the mayoral mansion.

"HENRY?" She suddenly felt nauseous. _He probably left me…again. _This time, Regina didn't even fight the tears that were now streaming freely down her face.

She was certain that Henry had told everyone in the town about her identity. Then she will be met with an angry mob, out for her blood.

_I just wanted to be myself without anyone reminding me of who I really am… an evil person._

* * *

Henry sat at the docks of Storybook, thinking. _Why did she lie to me? Should I get back at her by telling everyone her little secret? Or would she hate me for that? _The 11 year old boy was conflicted over what he was really feeling. Was it confusion, anger, or sadness? Henry sighed as he watched the waves nearby the docks. He couldn't seem to make up his mind over what he felt at the moment.

Then Henry remembered the time when Regina told him something important. Henry thought of the time when Regina made a promise to him.

_It was a crisp, beautiful autumn day. The leaves were turning pretty shades of red and orange. But Henry didn't feel happy. In fact, he was very confused. The docks was one of Henry's favourite places to be when he needed time to think things through. He wondered if his mom...Regina- was okay. Henry wanted to go to her mansion , hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright._

_ Except it wouldn't be. People wanted her blood. Now people thought that she was responsible for Archie's death. But Henry knew Regina more that anyone. He knew that look. The look in her eyes when he saw her crying in her car when Emma told him that Regina was accused for Archie's supposed murder. Yes, Henry saw Regina. He just decided to keep quiet. But all he saw in her eyes were sadness, rejection and innocence. Yes, the "Evil Queen" of Fairytale Land was innocent. Innocent as a baby. Henry wanted so badly to go over to Regina and just apologize for everything that happened in the past...the way he treated her. Now Henry felt guilty._

_Henry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the soft clicking of heels stepping over the autumn leaves. He suddenly felt someone's presence sitting beside him._

_"It's a lovely day isn't it?" That voice. He knew that voice. He didn't even have to look up to know that voice. Henry recognized it instantly. It was the very same voice that soothed Henry through his fears and nightmares. Regina. _

_Without any warning, Regina felt Henry's tiny arms wrap around her frame really tightly, afraid to let go. _

_"I'm sorry..." Henry's muffled voice could be heard through his heavy sobs. "I'm really, really sorry. I know it wasn't you- I believed you all this time, but I was a coward. I should have told them that you were innocent. I trust you so much. I could have saved you..."_

_"Shh... it's alright Henry..." Regina was now also crying. She gently released Henry and bent down to him on eye level. He was still crying. _

_"Henry, even if you did believe me, the same thing would have happened. I would have still been accused for this." Tears of pain now flowed freely from Regina's eyes. She ignored it. _

_"Look at me Henry." She reached out for Henry's chin and very softly forced Henry to look at her. _

_"None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?"_

_Henry nodded, but was still crying. "Yes. Mommy, I love you." Then he pulled her in for another tight hug. _

_"Don't leave me please," he said sincerely. _

_"Henry I would never leave you. Not for anyone, not even for the world."_

_They stayed quiet for a while. Then Henry spoke up. _

_"Mom... I'm so sorry for hurting you. For making you feel worthless when in fact, you are much more than that. I'm sorry that I treated you so unfairly."_

_"Henry," Regina told him. "Don't apologize for anything. It should be me. I kept you from the truth. I wanted you all to myself and I was selfish. I was holding on to you too tightly. I was scared, Henry, that I would lose everything...that I would lose you."_

_"I promise you, Henry. I won't lie and hurt you anymore."_

_"I know..." Henry whispered quietly. "I love you mom." Regina smiled at Henry. "I love you too Henry."  
_

Henry felt a sharp pain in his stomach. No, it wasn't pain. It was guilt. He hurt her... she wanted so badly to explain everything earlier, and he shut her out. Now he wanted to go back in time and this time, he would let her explain. Then Henry would go over to her, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

He regretted shouting at her, when she was so patient in trying to explain everything.

_"Henry, I can explain..."_

_"Explain what, exactly?"_

His words dug deep into Regina. He felt remorse for being so selfish.

Would she forgive him for what he did to her?

Henry wouldn't even be surprised if she didn't... after all, he deserved it after being so selfish and mean to her.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: NO CHAT ROOM APPEARANCE THIS CHAPTER. **** THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! KEEP THEM COMING! SHORT CHAPTER, BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER-PROMISE!**

**I DON'T OWN OUAT BECAUSE I AM NOT ADAM AND EDDY. **

Ruby sat at the counter, just thinking. 'Who could possibly be Love_Strength?! It's definitely not Belle, and it most definitely is not Rumplestiltskin.' She sighed in frustration and stood up, going to the kitchens.

The young woman heard the door open, revealing a very tired looking Regina.

"What can I get you, uh, Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked unsurely. Regina shook her head.

"I'm not mayor anymore. Surely you've noticed that already."

"Sorry…" Ruby replied.

"There's no need to apologize..." The young waitress sensed something. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Something you wanna tell me, Madame Mayor-uh, Your Majesty? You look distressed."

Regina raised her hand up. "Don't...call me that. It brings in too many memories."

"Bad memories?" Ruby assumed. Regina nodded. "Well, I'm here if you need it, Regina."

"I thought you people would be relieved to see me like this. Broken. The Evil Queen-turned Madame Mayor, broken." Regina chuckled darkly.

Ruby's face flashed a sign of concern. "Hey-don't say that... look, if it makes you feel any better, I am already giving you another chance to start fresh." The waitress was reminded of the days when she felt so alone, after finding out that she was indeed the beast attacking her village. Ruby gave the former queen an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry," Regina said quietly after a few minutes.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Everything. The curse, keeping you separated from your Granny. I'm not used to apologizing to people, I'm sorry..." At that moment, Ruby no longer saw the cold harsh queen or the intimidating mayor of Storybrooke. She saw a woman, a broken woman with no one to turn to. _Just like how she used to be before Snow comforted her._

"You shouldn't," Ruby replied quickly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I realized that spending 28 years here allowed me not to have my wolf side take over me. I feel like such an ungrateful person after you actually made us forget our bad experiences in our land. I should've thanked you for letting me spend 28 years of not suffering the wolf transformation."

"But in return, I kept you separated from your loved ones. You and your Granny always argued."

"I said I already forgive you for that," Ruby said, smiling.

Regina returned the smile. "I really am trying to change, I just want the rest of you people to see it."

"Yeah, and people could see that too. Even Henry, for example. He's willing to spend his time with you." At the mention of Henry, Regina's stomach flipped upside down. She let her son down by lying to him...

The former queen gave Ruby a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her chest still hurt from the pain in her heart. Regina had to get away now. To find Henry.

"Thank you, Ruby. I have to go now."

Ruby smiled at the former mayor, watching as she exited the diner. The door made a _ding_ sound as the door shut closed.

* * *

Henry still sat at near his old playground, thinking of the events that had just occurred to him. Even though his mother had kept her secret username from him, Regina was _willing _to explain why. And Henry should have let her explain herself. The breeze of the wind grew stronger and colder, much like Henry, who felt empty and guilty at the moment. Then a thought struck the young boy: What if she's just at her house, waiting for him? Surely she'd never leave Henry without saying goodbye...right?

Quickly, Henry sprinted back to his mother's house. He had to see her _now_. It was now or never- he had to let her explain! The wind was pressing against him, but Henry had to fight this; for Regina.

His body rejected the oxygen that was being given to him as his legs carried him to the front of the white mansion. Henry ran for the house- finally, he would be a better person by giving his mother a chance to explain herself- and Henry was willing to forgive her for that!

As Henry sprinted towards the front door, he noticed that the door was wide open. At least he wouldn't have to open it to let himself in. Henry went inside the house and rushed for his mother's room.

Henry went inside the room, and- no Regina. No signs of her whatsoever. The blood drained from Henry's rosy cheeks. Oh no, she possibly couldn't have gone away...

"Mom?" Henry called out, feeling his stomach sinking. A chill ran down his spine.

No response. Again, Henry called out, "MOM!" This time, he yelled more forcefully. There was still no response.

She can't leave...not without Henry saying that he forgives her for everything!

Henry felt tears welling up in his eyes again, but he brushed them off furiously. He had to be strong and look for his mother. This time, Henry went around the house, still yelling for his mom. His voice had become very sore from all the yelling.

He still won't give up though; Henry knew the next place she would be is her office. So Henry quickly closed the front door of his mother's house and made his way to Regina's office.

* * *

Emma's phone was ringing. The blonde woman quickly picked up the phone. Probably some drunk person causing havoc again in the town.

"Hello, this is Emma Swan speaking-" she began, but was cut off by a very sad and distraught voice.

"Emma- Henry's gone...missing, all because of me...help..."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Wait. Regina? Is this you?! What do you mean he's gone? I thought you were getting along with him? What's going on?" She heard a sob from the other end of the line of the phone.

"Emma. It's too complicated. Just help...please." Regina sounded broken and desperate. "This isn't the first time he's run away."

_'The first time he ran away was when he left Storybrooke to go find me in Boston, let's see... oh yes- Henry ran away to the mines to prove the curse was real. Yeah, definitely NOT the first time he's run away from his mother,' Emma thought. _

"Okay,"the blonde woman ran her fingers through her hair. "well, let's meet up at the sheriff's station."

Click.

Across the room, Snow asked, "What's going on?" Emma looked at her mother.

Sighing, Emma told Snow, "It's sheriff business. Don't worry- I'll be back." It wasn't exactly a lie.

True, what she had to do _was_ sheriff business. But Snow did not have to know that it involved Henry. Emma grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. She felt bad for having to lie to her mother thought, but it was for the best. She will explain_ everything _once this whole mess is over.

Snow frowned as she watched Emma exit the door. She knew that Emma was not exactly telling the truth; Snow may not have known Emma for a long time, but her maternal instincts are kicking in right now. Something is not right.

* * *

Regina paced back and forth around the sheriff's station.

_I should not have created that account in the first place at all. What did it do? I only caused chaos, nothing else... _Regina sighed deeply, running a hand through her dark layered locks. She heard clicking of boots down the hall. _Finally, Emma's here. She isn't going to forgive me for what I've done to her son-our son.__  
_

Regina spoke first. "Emma...I'm sorry." Emma looked up at Regina.

"Come on. Let's just get going...we need to find Henry." Emma replied. "Look, whatever happened between you two, I will make sure it gets fixed. Whatever it is."

Regina gave a small smile to Emma. "You really are destined to be the saviour," she commented.

Emma only shrugged. "That's why my parents sent me here to this world, right?" she realized.

"They wanted to give me my best chance at life. They also needed a saviour to save everyone from their land, I get it," Emma smiled sadly. "I just didn't think that saviour would be_ me_."

Once again, Regina felt a pang of guilt in her chest. It was her fault why Emma grew up without her parents. "I really am sorry, Emma."

"Let's just get going. Henry is important, isn't he?" Emma said, chuckling as she tried to forget her painful past. Regina said nothing. "Look, I forgive you. Okay?"

As the two of them exited the sheriff's station, a sudden realization hit Regina. "Emma," she said, putting a hand on her arm, "I think I know where Henry is." Emma looked surprised. "How can you tell?"

"Magic," the older woman replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can sense him...in my office." A sigh of relief came from both of the women.

"Now I have to fix things up with my son," Regina said, determined. Her magical connection with Henry got stronger as she said this.

Emma stifled a laugh. "Do you need reminder that he is also my son, Regina?" Emma said playfully. "But seriously, I will be there to help you patch things up with Henry."

"Thank you, Emma. I really mean it." Regina said softly.

_15 Minutes Later..._

Emma and Regina entered the building to the Mayor's office. "Do you miss this place, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked jokingly.

"Not exactly...though it did bring me some pleasant memories-and unpleasant memories," Regina replied, shaking her head at the times when she and Emma kept fighting about petty things, and also the good memories when Henry was willing to spend time with her at her office.

Then Regina felt another wave of magic hit her; more powerful this time though. "I-I feel him...Henry. He's here," she whispered. Then she cried out, "Henry! Henry! I'm here!" Emma also started to call for Henry.

"Henry-kid, get down here!" Emma called out. Both women heard the footsteps of shoes coming down the stairs. Regina held her breath, not knowing what to expect at all. Soon Henry appeared at the foot of the steps.

"Mom..." Henry whispered. Then he ran to Regina and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he said through muffled cries as he held on to Regina. "Henry, it's alright," Regina said to him, tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad that you are safe. I won't hurt you again, I'm sorry Henry,"

Emma watched the mother-son moment with tears in her eyes too. "Kid, just promise your mom that you won't do that again."

"I promise. I won't do it again." Henry let go of Regina and went over to embrace Emma. "Henry, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Regina asked softly. Henry nodded.

"Yes, and this time, we'll start over." The smile on Henry's face was brighter than the sun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY...EVERYONE STILL HAS TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF WHO LOVE_STRENGTH IS (INCLUDING EMMA!) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THAANKS. XOXO**


End file.
